


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Friendship, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Noah's act of chivalry towards Abbey will have far greater effects on the future than anyone could imagine.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Part 1

"I'm still not sure about this, " Danny confesses, pacing in the foyer.

"Danny, relax." CJ rolls her eyes as she finishes tidying the closet by the front door.

"This kid's in high school, CJ," Danny reminds her, not for the first time that evening.

"So? Abbey will be in high school in just a couple months," CJ reiterates.

Danny rolls his eyes. " Yeah, I still haven't been able to talk her out of that." It's pretty obvious that Danny is having difficulty adjusting to his daughter's coming of age.

"Honey," CJ coos, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. "she's gonna be fine."

"We don't even know this kid or his parents." Danny releases a loud sigh, an uneasy feeling consuming him inside.

"Danny, she's gonna be with Noah and Kyla." CJ looks up as Abbey comes barreling down the stairs, clad in a jean mini-shirt and pale pink tank top and made up with mascara and coral lip gloss.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny asks, putting a hand out to prevent Abbey from reaching the front door.

Abbey haughtily rolls her eyes. " I have a party to go to. Remember, the one you've been bugging me about all week?"

"Not dressed like that you're not." Danny shakes his head firmly, not prepared to let his thirteen year-old out of the house in this little amount of clothing.

"Dad, it's hot outside. Come on!" Abbey is somewhere between begging and whining.

"Take a jacket with you in case it gets cold. And get over to the Lyman's; Josh is waiting to take you and Noah." CJ hands Abbey her purse and a short jean jacket, wanting to get her daughter out of the house before this turns into a shouting match.

"But that skirt…" Danny protests as Abbey is halfway out the door.

"Danny, remember how we talked about picking your battles?" CJ warns.

"Night, Daddy. Love you. Don't wait up!" Abbey pecks Danny lightly on the cheek and dashes out the door.

* * *  
Abbey pushes her way through the large gathering of teenagers crammed into Rick Dearborne's parents' house. When she makes it to the kitchen, she finds Noah rifling through the fridge and pulling out a can of cola.

"Hey. Where's Kyla?" Noah has to shout over the loud bass from the stereo reverberating through the house.

Abbey rolls her eyes and pushes her long, curly red hair behind her back as she takes a seat beside Noah at the counter. "Making out with Rick."

Noah smirks, his dimples showing, and takes a sip of his soda before passing a glass and the can to Abbey to share. "Some friend."

"It's not her fault," Abbey concedes, raising the glass to her lips. "she hardly gets any time alone with her boyfriend."

"Are you having a good time?" Noah wants to know.

Abbey shrugs. Truth be told, she's a little uncomfortable. In every room in the house, energetic teens are dancing and drinking beer. She has a feeling that if this is a typical high school party, then she's going to have trouble fitting in come September. "I guess the music's good."

A dark-featured, tall teen saunters into the room, his t-shirt proclaiming him to be a proud member of the public high school football team. His grin and glistening eyes reveal that he's had more than one beer. " Hey! Look at this. There's a pretty girl in here and she's not even dancing. We need to fix that. Come with me." He offers Abbey an unsteady hand and helps her off the stool.

Abbey smiles largely and allows herself to be pulled back into the living room. "Okay!" Turning around to catch Noah's dumbfounded glance, Abbey shrugs and calls out, " Be back later."

Noah abandons the counter and their drinks and carefully follows his friend into the living room, where the football player already has Abbey in his arms. He takes up residence against a wall separating the foyer from the living room and watches as the older guy runs his hands up and down Abbey's torso. When, after a few minutes into he next song, Abbey's partner slides his hands down to cup her butt cheeks, Noah immediately notices Abbey's smile disappearing. Another few minutes into the dirty grinding, Abbey whispers something into the guy's ear and attempts to give herself more room. But the boy shakes his head and pulls her closer. Noah watches as Abbey shakes her head and blatantly tells the young man 'No,". When the oaf of a boy doesn't let go, Noah begins pushing his way through the swarm of bodies to get to Abbey's side. There's no way he's going to tolerate this behaviour.

Noah gently taps Abbey's dance partner on the shoulder, and Abbey instantly relaxes, her face radiating relief. Now the guy will let her go when he sees her friend.

"Whadda ya want?" The guy's brown eyes are full of irritation.

"Can I cut it?" Noah attempts to be civil, not wanting to make a scene. He just wants to get Abbey out of the situation.

"Beat it, kid," comes the growled response.

"Maybe you didn't hear me clearly. I'm cutting in." Noah puts a hand on Abbey's back, stopping the dancing.

"And I said back off before I belt you, you little punk." Now pissed at the intrusion, the football players shoves Noah by the shoulders into another couple a few feet away.

Noah bounces back, his eyes set firmly on the much larger, brawny brute. "She doesn't wanna dance with you anymore, so let her go."

Fully enraged at the little twerp who dared to get between him and his object of prey, he grabs Noah by the collar and shoves him back even harder. "I'm gonna do what I damn well please." He grasps Abbey by the arm harshly and pulls her flush against him again.

"No!" Abbey tries in vain to wiggle out of his hold. By now, everyone in the room has stopped dancing and they watch in stunned amusement as Noah squares off against the boy who must have a whole foot and sixty pounds on Noah.

Licking his lips, Noah winds up and throws all his rage and energy into decking the bigger man between his nose and lips.

The football player grabs his bloody nose and curses out loud. " That's it, you fucking dweeb." He throws a punch but manages to only clip Noah on the cheek and chin.

Regaining his balance after stumbling, Noah straightens up and reaches for Abbey's hand. " Come on, let's go."

Abbey doesn't look back but quickly follows Noah as he runs out the door. With the buff teenager chasing them out the door and down the driveway with muttered threats of retaliation, Noah and Abbey run as fast as they can down the street. They find an alley and duck into it, making their assailant run in the wrong direction. Breathing heavily, Noah takes Abbey's hand again and walks quickly in the direction of a plaza he knows is not too far from the subdivision. They only stop when they reach the dimly lit parking lot behind five or six red-bricked stores.

"I think we've lost him. Are you okay?" Noah almost chokes,his heart is beating so fast.

Abbey musters a smile, still pretty terrified. " Yeah, thanks to you. But look, you're bleeding." She leads him over to a street lamp to get a better look at the cut down Noah's cheek from where he was hit.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Noah assures her, sliding down to the pavement so he can rest his shaking legs.

"I can't believe you did that. He was like a whole head taller than you." Abbey searches for Noah's wandering gaze. "Why did you do that?"

Noah shrugs as if to say it was nothing. " He wouldn't leave you alone."

"So, it's not your problem," Abbey tells him, taking a seat next to him. She begins to shiver when a light breeze picks up.

Noah removes his button down plaid shirt and wraps it over Abbey's bare shoulders. She had left her jacket in Josh's Audi, not wanting to "ruin the outfit". He's still got on a white t-shirt, so he isn't as cold. "Sure it is. You're my friend."

"And?" Abbey raises a dark brow.

"And, I didn't think you deserved to have your first kiss be with some jerk like him." Noah averts his eyes to the ground, trying not to focus on the pain pulsing through his cheek.

"What?" Abbey practically screams. " What makes you think I'd even kiss him?"

"Today at school… I was walking towards your locker. I heard you telling Kyla that you hoped a high school guy would give you your first kiss tonight. And it shouldn't be like that. Your first kiss should be with someone who actually cares about you and respects you for being yourself."

"Oooh," Abbey exhales deeply.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your first kiss tonight." Noah blushes slightly as he grimaces at Abbey.

Troubling her bottom gloss-covered lip, Abbey considers Noah's act of chivalry tonight. She sucks in a gulp of air and replies, "The night isn't over." Slowly leaning forward and holding Noah's gaze, Abbey presses her lips to Noah's in a light, chaste kiss.

Noah's eyes immediately dilate in delighted surprise. " What was that for?" He brings a finger to his tingling lips.

Abbey smiles warmly. "For preventing me tonight from making a stupid mistake. You were right; my first kiss shouldn't be with a jerk. Now I can say that it was with a guy who cares about me and respects me for who I am."

Noah grins widely. "Yeah, that's right."

"We should probably call your dad to come pick us up," Abbey suggests, staring around at the deserted parking lot.

"Yeah; Mom's not gonna be happy to see me with a bloody face." Noah chuckles lightly before bringing out his cell phone and calling home. When Josh answers, he tells him that they'll wait for him at the plaza on Elm Street. No, he assures his father, they're both perfectly safe.

"He'll be here in ten minutes," Noah relays to Abbey who has found a tissue in her purse.

"Okay. Hold still," Abbey instructs, lightly dabbing the blood on Noah's cheek. She holds his head steady with a couple fingers resting on the opposite cheek. "Well?" Abbey gazes into Noah' eyes expectantly when most of the blood is wiped.

"Well?" Noah repeats, confused.

Abbey rolls her blue eyes in frustration, but a smile creeps out. "Are you ever gonna kiss me?'

Noah's lips quirk into a partly excited, partly nervous smile. "You want me to?"

"Only for like a year. Man, you are so clueless. Smarter than anyone, but completely clueless when it comes to this." Abbey offers a warm smile as reparation for her teasing words.

"Okay, well then… I'll change that now." Leaning forward slightly, Noah tentatively touches Abbey's cheek. When she gives him an encouraging nod, he finally touches his lips to Abbey's. They kiss until they're both gasping for air. When they break off, both teens are smiling giddily.

"That was…good. Very good," Noah finally articulates.

Abbey laughs her mother's signature throaty laugh. " And here I thought you were the English-language master."

At the sound of a car pulling into the empty lot, both teens stumble to their feet and head towards the headlights. Josh pulls to a stop and the kids climb in the back seat.

"Hey, what happened to the party?" Josh inquires as he pulls back onto the road.

"It got a little…stifling, so we decided to get some air." Noah improvises, not knowing if Abbey would want to discuss the incident at the party.

"Noah punched a guy who was hitting on me, so we were chased out," Abbey relays to Josh, squeezing Noah's hands in appreciation and comfort.

Josh's brows rise dramatically and he glances at Noah in the rear-view mirror. "Wow, that's really a crazy night. You didn't provoke the fight, I hope?"

Noah rolls his eyes. " Of course not. But he wasn't letting Abbey go so I hadda do something. Don't worry; I heeded your advice and all civil avenues were exhausted before I nailed the guy." In spite of himself, Noah can't help sporting a cocky grin.

"Your mom will still not be pleased," Josh warns his son. They had tried to detract their children from violence as much as possible and encourage them to pursue discussing their problems in a calm manner.

* * *  
When the kids and Josh return to the Lyman house, Donna and CJ get up from the sitting room to greet them.

"Oh my God! Noah, what happened to you?" Donna practically screeches, being unaccustomed to seeing her son looking so haggard.

This catches the attention of Danny, who was playing video games with twelve year-old PJ, eleven year-old Ella and nine year-old Davy. He comes rushing into the foyer from the den, the kids close in toe.

"Nothing, Mom, it's nothing." Noah tries to dismiss the situation while he removes his sneakers.

"Honey, you weren't in a fight, were you?" Donna asks, examining Noah's cut when he stands up again.

"What happened at the party?" Danny inquires, relieved to see his daughter unharmed but concerned for Noah's sake.

"Nothing," Noah repeats. He knows if Danny finds out that a boy was hitting on Abbey, he'd never be allowed out with her again. And that is the last thing he wants, especially after their kiss tonight.

Letting out a sigh, Abbey turns to the adults. "It's my fault. Noah got into a fight  
'cause he was trying to help me."

"What happened?" Danny asks, laying a comforting hand on Abbey's bare shoulder. She had given Noah's shirt back to him in the car, not wanting to draw any more suspicion than they were bound to invoke.

"It's really nothing," Abbey laughs it off, now concerned that her father will overreact to the story.

"A guy was getting too close to Abbey and he wouldn't back off. I tried to ask him nicely to step away, but he was drunk and he shoved me," Noah continues the explanation, turning to seek approval in her eyes in the hopes that he hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Is that how you got the cut?" Donna enquires.

"No, that was after Noah decked the guy in the face. Noah punched him back 'cause he grabbed me," Abbey adds, just praying that Danny won't get upset that she put herself in that situation in the first place.

"That's so cool! How big was the guy?" PJ wants to know.

"It is not cool," CJ scolds, not wanting PJ to think it's okay to pick fights.

"The guy was huge! And Noah didn't even flinch," Abbey gushes proudly.

"Okay, let's get you upstairs and clean out that cut." Donna gently pushes Noah in the direction of the stairs.

"And we're gonna go home and discuss why you needed rescuing in the first place," Danny tells Abbey, his tone firm.

"I'll call you tomorrow," CJ informs Donna before ushering PJ out the door after his father and sister.

"Okay. See ya soon," Donna calls as Josh closes the door behind the Concannon's.

* *   
"Why don't you go upstairs and wash up for bed?" CJ hangs her jacket in the closet.

Closing and locking the front door, Danny tells Abbey that they'll be up to her room in a few minutes as the kids march up the stairs.

Abbey sets down her hairbrush on her dresser and opens her bedroom door at the knock. She's washed the make-up off and changed into a t-shirt and pajama shorts for bed. She steps back to let CJ and Danny enter.

"First of all, are you sure you're not hurt?" Danny asks, perching on the side of Abbey's bed as she climbs beneath the covers.

"I'm fine, Dad, really. And it's not Noah's fault; he was just trying to get the guy to back off," Abbey reiterates.

"Honey, you know that if you ever feel uncomfortable…" Danny begins, only to be cut off by Abbey and her reassuring nod.

"I know that I should always tell the boy, and if he doesn't respect my boundaries then he isn't worth it." Abbey's heard this all before. CJ had this conversation with her when she got her period for the first time.

"That's right, sweetheart. You should never feel pressured; not by a boy and not by your friends. Just because your friends are doing it, doesn't mean it's right for you." Danny lectures, just concerned about his daughter starting to branch off into new social scenes. CJ has told him time and again that they have to let Abbey go off on her own and learn how to handle all the pressures of being a teen. They can't shelter her forever, or she'll only end up resenting them for not allowing her to flourish by herself.

"Daddy, I know. You've raised me well. I don't want you to worry every time I go to a party." Abbey accepts Danny's hand enveloping hers.

"I can't help it. That's what parents do. And you may not have a chivalrous boy like Noah there to defend you next time," Danny points out, grateful that the boy had the decency to look out for his best friend.

"Dad, I would have handled it on my own. And, I don't think we'll be invited to any more high school parties, at least not until September." She cracks a grin, not actually disappointed about that.

"We're just glad you're home safe. We do trust you and we know that you're mature enough to start doing things on your own." CJ runs a hand over Abbey's red locks.

"Thanks. Now, I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna go to sleep now." Abbey accepts hugs from both parents before settling in her pillows. As she drifts into sleep, a smile is plastered on her face because she has a feeling her relationship with Noah is about to drastically change.


	2. Chivalry Isn't Dead

Part 2

The next morning Abbey wanders over to the Lyman's. Josh is  
playing basketball with the kids in the driveway (he says it keeps him  
young) while Donna takes a lazy Sunday to tend to the garden. Abbey  
greets everyone and accepts the ball that Ella tosses her. After  
sinking a basket, Abbey asks Noah if he'd like to take a walk to the park.

Noah wipes the sweat from his forehead and follows Abbey down to  
the sidewalk, calling back to his parents that he'll be back later.

"Looks like the cut is healing nicely," Abbey remarks casually as  
they head down the street towards the park.

Noah smiles in embarrassment. "Mom made me put a bandage on it  
last night, but I didn't think it needed it this morning."

Abbey pushes to the side the wayward pieces that had fallen out  
of her loose pony-tail.

"You look really nice," Noah comments awkwardly, appraising her  
typical outfit of jean cut-offs and a tank top layered with a  
button-down shirt.

"Thanks, but I look the same as I usually do." Abbey laughs,  
slightly embarrassed.

"I know, I just mean…God, I really am bad at this. I'm sorry, "  
Noah apologizes lamely as they enter the green enclosure at the end of  
the street.

"Don't apologize. It's not like I've got anything to compare you  
to. Just relax and do what feels right." Abbey takes Noah's hand and  
sits down in the grass under their favourite tree-the one they used to  
climb and have picnics under when they were younger.

"Do you wanna kiss?" Noah asks hopefully, not as nervous as he  
was last night now that they've got the initial one over with.

"Yeah," responds Abbey enthusiastically.

Their lips meet in the middle and they lock hands as their lips  
move together. After a minute, Noah releases one of Abbey's hands and  
uses his newly freed hand to pull her head closer. When they break off  
for air, both are disheveled looking and breathless.

"So, does this mean we're…together?" Noah ventures to ask,  
summoning the courage to discuss the blossoming young romance.

"Do you want it to mean that?" Abbey asks of him, hoping he'll  
respond in the affirmative. She had spent most of the night  
considering what was happening with them. Having taken the first step  
to kiss Noah, she figures that it is up to him to bring up the topic  
of what was going on between them.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Good. It's gonna make this weird, though. Our families are so  
close. It'll be strange for our parents." Abbey bites her bottom lip,  
wondering how they would tell their parents in a way that wouldn't  
completely shock them.

"Your father's gonna kill me," Noah realizes with horror.

Abbey laughs out loud and squeezes his hand in reassurance. "No,  
he'll just have to adapt. He thinks the world of you. You, Ella and  
Davy are so important to my parents."

Noah seems to consider this. " Yeah, but I don't think your dad  
would like anyone dating you. And what if this doesn't work? I'm not  
saying it won't, but if we didn't make it, then it'd make things  
really awkward for our families."

"And then there's our friendship. You're one of my oldest and  
best friends, and I don't wanna lose you." Abbey finally voices the  
concern she's had ever since she acknowledged her feelings for Noah to  
herself.

"Then we're just gonna have to make this work. You know…you know  
I'd never purposely hurt you, right?" At Abbey's nod, Noah continues.  
"So you may have to tell me when I screw up so I can learn and redeem  
myself."

 

"I'm sure there will be lots of screw ups in the future," Abbey  
admits, but not in a solemn tone.

"When do you want to tell them?" Noah inquires tentatively.

 

"Let's wait a little while. I wanna talk to my mom first and  
have her on my side before we tell my dad." Abbey knows from  
experience that the conversation will go a lot more smoothly if CJ is  
there to act as moderator. It's not that she and Danny fight very  
often, but she finds that when her mother is there to help keep her  
father's emotions at bay, there tends to be less stress and raised  
voices.

\- * *

"Mom, are you busy?" Abbey pokes her head between the open French  
doors to the master bedroom, where CJ is putting away clean laundry in  
dresser drawers.

CJ turns around and replies "No. Come on in."

"Can we talk?" Abbey perches on the end of the bed.

CJ closes the drawers and sits next to her daughter. " What's up?"

"Okay…please don't freak out." Abbey grimaces through the warning.

"Honey, I'm not gonna freak. What is it?" CJ is slightly alarmed  
on the inside. She can't help but think her daughter's news will shake  
their world forever.

Licking her lips, Abbey summons the courage to admit her  
feelings. " I like Noah, and he likes me, too."

CJ blinks rapidly before cracking a confused smile. " Of course.  
You've always been inseparable, even as babies."

Abbey exhales deeply and shakes her head. " Not like that. We  
REALLY like each other." She raises her brows to emphasize.

CJ's eyes bug in realization. "Oh, oh…wow. When did this..?"

"I guess we've known it for a while, but just didn't wanna admit.  
But…last night we kissed." Abbey waits for her mother's reaction.

"Oh…okay. Let me just…let me just process this. I mean, it's  
quite a huge deal. He's one of your best friends, Josh and Donna are  
close friends of ours and…"

"We know, Mom. And we're gonna try our best not to make this  
weird for anyone." Abbey knows how difficult it's going to be for  
everyone to adapt to the new relationship.

"Wow. I mean, it's a good thing. It's…it's good." CJ sighs  
outwardly and gives her head a shake. The first real love interest  
her daughter's had and it's with the boy she used to play in the  
kiddie pool with.

"Mom?" Abbey bites her bottom lip.

"No, this is good. It's nice that your first boyfriend is someone  
we know very well. And Noah's such a good kid. But, you know we're  
gonna have to talk about this more." CJ gives her daughter a serious  
look to indicate that they aren't going to address this lightly.

Abbey rolls her eyes. " I know. But I don't wanna tell Dad yet. I  
know he's just gonna freak."

CJ reaches for Abbey's hand. "That's not true. Your father will  
be happy if you're happy."

"He's not gonna like that I've got a boyfriend," Abbey counters.

"Give him a chance; your growing into a woman is hard for him to  
adjust to." CJ recalls having to tell Danny that Abbey got her period.  
It took him a while to come to terms with the fact that his daughter  
was growing up and didn't need him as much.

"Will you help me tell him?" Abbey asks hopefully. "You can calm  
him down and explain stuff."

"Of course I can be there if you want. But you know that it's  
your responsibility to have the talk with him. He'll respect your  
honesty."

Nodding silently, Abbey accepts the inevitable.  
* * *  
The teens are too engrossed in their make-out session to hear  
Danny call out to the house that he is home from work. So, when Danny  
casually walks into the den (where he assumes the kids are watching  
T.V. because they aren't playing in the yard) he is visually shocked  
at the sight of his daughter and Noah wrapped in each other's arms as  
they lie on the couch. Danny drops his briefcase and puts a hand to  
his racing heart.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screams, causing the teenagers  
to jump off the couch and scramble to their feet, both with beet-red  
faces.

"We were just…" Noah starts, stealing a quick glance at Abbey.

"You were just getting your hands off my daughter and getting out  
of my sight as quickly as possible," Danny huffs between gritted  
teeth, pointing Noah in the direction of the door.

"Okay. I'll call you later," Noah tells Abbey before he dashes  
out the door.

"Dad," Abbey begins.

"No, stop. Go up to your room. When I'm calm enough that I won't  
say something I'll end up regretting later, I'll come up." Danny turns  
around and pinches the bridge of his nose while Abbey escapes upstairs.

"Hey, guys." CJ calls out as she closes the door behind her and  
drops her briefcase in the foyer. "Did you just get in?"

CJ stares at Danny standing motionless in the doorjamb of the  
den. When he doesn't reply, CJ puts a hand on his shoulder. " Danny?  
What's wrong?"

Blinking rapidly, Danny brings his eyes to CJ's. " I think this  
is what a panic attack feels like." He's only partly joking.

"What happened?" CJ asks, taking Danny's other arm in her hand  
and turning him to face her.

"You're never gonna believe what I just walked in on. Our  
daughter, and Noah, kissing. Kissing! On the couch!" Danny's voice  
reaches levels CJ is un-accustom to.

"Okay, honey, calm down. Let's sit down here." CJ leads Danny by  
the arm over to the couch.

"It was just unacceptable. What, do they think this is a game?  
You don't just kiss because…" Danny is flustered and out of words. He  
can't understand why they were in the heated embrace.

"Danny…" CJ holds a hand up to stop him. "they weren't doing it  
`just because'. They really like each other."

Danny attempts to understand this new information and make sense  
of the scene he witnessed. "Whadda ya mean?"

CJ rolls her eyes, but a smile escapes her lips. " I mean,  
they're interested in each other. They're together. They're dating.  
Would you like a diagram with signs and arrows?" She chuckles lightly  
and gives her husband's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Danny's eyes bulge and he violently shakes his head. " No, no. I  
got enough of a picture when I walked in here."

"Danny, this is fine. Noah's a good kid." CJ remembers the  
conversation she had with Abbey two weeks ago after their first kiss.

Grimacing slightly, Danny articulates his concerns. "Yeah, but  
that doesn't really make me feel better. She's only thirteen. She's  
not ready for boyfriends and relationship problems and…sex. Oh my GOD  
she's gonna have sex!"

CJ laughs out loud and steadies Danny by placing her hands on his  
shoulders.  
"Danny, relax. They just got together."

Danny shakes his head again. "I don't care. There's no way I'm  
gonna allow that to happen under my roof. Okay, we're gonna need to  
have new rules. They can't be alone together, ever!"

With an eye roll, CJ purses her lips. "Danny, listen to yourself.  
You can't tell them they can't be together. They've been best friends  
since they were babies."

"But now they're a couple, and that brings new issues. We can't  
allow them to do whatever they want. They need boundaries." Danny is  
adamant. He's not about to let them run wild just because he cares a  
lot about Noah. Now that they're dating, he doesn't know if he can  
ever really trust the boy again.

"Oh course they do. That's why I talked with Abbey about going on  
public dates-to the movies, at a party, in a restaurant; that sort of  
thing."

"Great idea! Chaperones. They'll be chaperoned all the time."  
Danny grins, wrongly assuming he has solved the problem.

"Danny, that's not practical. They're not gonna like us looking  
over their shoulders all the time. I made a deal with Abbey that if  
they're to be alone in the house together, they aren't allowed  
upstairs. They have to stay down here in the den or kitchen, or  
outside in the yard. And, when they're alone in the house together one  
of us has to be home and be aware that they're together." CJ already  
considered the impact the new relationship would have on the families,  
and she doesn't want to have to worry about what could happen if they  
were alone together in Abbey's room.

"But…" Danny searches for an argument to protest.

With a low tone, CJ tries to get Danny to consider Abbey's  
feelings. "She's only gonna resent us if we're too pushy. All they  
were doing is kissing, Danny. They need to have time to themselves."

Letting out a long sigh, Danny nods his head. " Okay, yeah. I  
guess you're right. It's just hard. I'm worried about her."

"Of course you are. But Noah will treat her properly. You don't  
have to worry about him pushing her to do things she's uncomfortable  
with." CJ offers him a confident smile." "He's probably the best first  
boyfriend we could have picked for her."

"Well, no boy will ever be good enough for Abbey, but I suppose  
you're right. We're gonna have to talk to the kids and explain the  
rules. And we've gotta make sure Josh and Donna agree to the  
conditions and employ them in their house, too." This is the first  
time Josh and Donna have had to worry about their kids dating, too,  
and it'll all be new for them, as well.

"I'm sure they'll agree. Now, I can only imagine the scene you  
made when you got home, so why don't you go up and talk to Abbey?" CJ  
stands up and Danny follows her lead.

"Kay. But you've gotta come. She'll just get upset with me if she  
thinks I've created the rules on my own."

CJ raps lightly on Abbey's door and the teen pokes her head  
around the door, her face registering a little hurt and a little  
fright. "Hi, sweetie. We wanna talk."

Abbey opens the door and allows her parents to enter. They all  
sit on the bed, and Abbey braces for her father's wrath.

"First of all, let me say that I'm not happy about  
this…situation." Danny runs his index finger and thumb over his lips.  
"But your mother seems to think you're good kids and worthy of our  
trust. So, we're gonna have some conditions if this is gonna work. You  
and PJ are by yourselves in the house a lot, especially now that  
school's out for the summer. So, I don't wanna be worrying about you  
having a boy over when we're not around. So, you can only have Noah  
over when one of us is present and know that Noah is here. And under  
no circumstances is Noah allowed in your bedroom. You two can stay  
downstairs or outside whenever you're together."

"I know. Mom already told me that." Abbey fidgets with her  
stuffed lion- the cherished present Noah gave her for her sixth birthday.

"And we're gonna talk to the Lyman's, but I expect the rules to  
be the same over there." Danny searches Abbey's eyes for an agreement.  
"And, no more of that kissing. You're too young and I don't want PJ to  
walk in that, and I certainly don't wanna see it again." Danny knows  
this won't fly, but it's worth a try. Like getting her period and  
going to high school, there are some things you can't talk a teenage  
girl out of.

In unison, Abbey and CJ object: "Daddy!", "Danny!"

"We were just kissing, Dad. " Abbey huffs, becoming irritated and  
upset. She knew her father wouldn't be cool about this.

"But kissing could lead to other things…" Danny suggests, his  
eyes narrowed.

"Well it won't." Abbey crosses her arm, a sour look plaguing her  
face.

"You say that now, but sometimes it's hard to stop. Maybe you  
don't really want to, but you go along anyway." Danny thinks back to  
when he was a teenager. He knows the pressure kids are under, and he  
remembers having a hard time resisting those pressures. And the  
current generation is growing up so fast that they're exposed to those  
pressures before they're ready to handle them.

"Don't you think I'm old enough to make those decisions for  
myself? I'm not stupid, Dad. I can take care of myself." Abbey holds  
her father's gaze just like CJ does when she has a disagreement with  
Danny. She's certainly got her mother's independent streak and  
hot-headed determination.

"Honey, you didn't tell me about your relationship with Noah.  
Talking about relationships is important, and if you can't talk about  
it with us, then how are you gonna talk to Noah? You need a great deal  
of maturity to be handle those talks and the situations they put you  
in." Danny's disappointed that Abbey didn't come to him at first like  
she did with CJ.

"I didn't tell you `cause I knew you'd overreact. I wonder what  
would ever make me think that?" Abbey rolls her eyes to stare off in  
the distance.

"Abbey, you know you can always tell us anything. Dad just has a  
hard time coping with the fact that you're growing up. But he always  
comes around, doesn't he?" CJ puts an arm around Danny's back.

Danny lifts his gaze from the blankets on the bed to Abbey's  
wandering gaze. "I guess it's hard for me to come to the realization  
that I'm not gonna be the main man in your life. You used to depend on  
me so much when you were little. I would chase away your nightmares  
and kiss your scraped knees. You don't seem to need me anymore."  
Swallowing hard, Danny looks away again. For the longest time, he had  
been Abbey's world; and now that world is crumbling and he's lost as  
to his role for her.

Abbey smiles warmly, finally realizing the reasons behind her  
father's paternal attitude. This is what her mom's been telling her  
along. "But that's a good thing, Daddy. That means you did your job  
right and raised me to be an independent person. You may not always be  
the most important man in my life, but you'll always be my hero and  
I'm never gonna stop needing you."

Choking back his tears, Danny whispers hopefully, " Promise?"

Grinning, Abbey leans forward and wraps her skinny arms around  
Danny's neck. " Promise."

"I love you, sweetheart. I just don't wanna see you heart  
broken." Danny takes Abbey's hands in his.

"Noah won't break my heart," Abbey replies with conviction.

Danny's tone adopts a warning tone. "He better not, or he's  
gonna have to face a father's wrath. Not to mention what a terrible  
position it would put us in with Josh and Donna. You guys have to  
consider how this will affect the rest of the family."

Lowering her eyes, Abbey nods. " I know. We don't wanna make this  
weird for everyone."

"Okay. Now, why don't you come downstairs and help us make  
dinner?" CJ suggests, standing up.

Both Danny and Abbey leave the room feeling a lot better than  
they had when they entered the room. Abbey is relieved that her dad  
didn't completely freak out and ban her from seeing Noah, and Danny is  
relieved that Abbey is entering her first relationship on the right foot.

The End


End file.
